El cliché del elevador
by Nybell
Summary: La vida misma trae muchas sorpresas, pero Fuwa y Kyoko nunca imaginaron hasta que punto el destino podía hacerles una jugarreta ¿Atrapados en un elevador? ¿Que hará Ren ahora?
1. Bendito destino

******DISCLAIMER: Skip Beat y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.**

¡Muy bien! Después de bastante tiempo y muchísimas correcciones me decidí a publicar este fanfic :3

Ojala les guste ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Bendito destino ~ el punto de vista de Fuwa Sho.**

De tantos lugares y edificios que existen en la gran ciudad de Tokyo, de todos los hoteles que hay para elegir en la zona de Shibuya; él tenía que caer exactamente al mismo sitio donde se encontraba su amiga de la infancia —si es que aún podía llamarla de ese modo—. Sabía que la chica lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, como no hacerlo después de lo que le hizo; pero… ¿Planeaba observarlo de esa manera todo el tiempo que estuvieran ahí metidos? ¡Estaban atrapados en un elevador! Como si fuera su culpa lo que sucedía. Del total de desgracias que pudiesen ocurrirle a lo largo de su vida, esta era sin duda la peor, y menos esperada.

—Ya basta, eso es incomodo —le dijo. No sólo se refería a la mirada inquisidora de su acompañante, sino también a la absurda situación en la que se hallaba ¡Por favor! ¿Atascado en un ascensor con Mogami Kyoko? ¿Era una broma de mal gusto? Estas cosas sólo pasan en esas películas románticas de segunda. Lamentablemente, no estaba filmando ninguna película —ni que fuera ese idiota de Tsuruga Ren—, de verdad todo esto le estaba sucediendo a él ¡A él! El gran cantante Fuwa Sho.

Le dio la espalda a la mujer del traje ridículo. Le fastidiaba no poder hablar con ella normalmente, sin insultos o ataques de ira. No es que quisiera volver a congeniar con ella, ni mucho menos; pero le parecía aburrido permanecer en ese reducido espacio sin un tema de conversación. Le echo un vistazo a su reloj por quinta vez, ya llevaban 30 minutos ahí dentro, y nadie del hotel se preocupaba por ellos ¡Maldita sea la hora en que decidió hospedarse ahí! Encima de todo, tenía una entrevista en 45 minutos más, si llegaba tarde mancharía su reputación. Estúpida suerte.

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! —gritó ella. Pataleaba como niña pequeña en medio de un berrinche, al menos ya había desistido de asesinarlo con la mirada—. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Shoutaro! —acusó señalándolo con el dedo ¿De que demonios hablaba? Él ya estaba en el ascensor cuando ella entró apresurada, y sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahí parado. Jamás planeo nada ¡No era un maniático como esa mujer endemoniada!

—¡Baja la voz! Y no me llames así —Sería el colmo si alguien se enterara de su verdadero nombre, ya no quería más calamidades.

—Nadie nos escucha, vamos a morir aquí dentro ¡No quiero acabar mi vida contigo en este lugar!

—Idiota. Eso no va a pasar. —Claro que no, tarde o temprano alguien debía darse cuenta de la falla del elevador. Era cuestión de esperar, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Siempre que estas presente algo malo pasa —Kyoko estaba exasperada—, Shoutaro imbecil.

—¡Deja de llamarme de ese modo!

Ambos se observaron durante un largo par de minutos. El ambiente se sentía tenso, y parecía que en cualquier momento se atacarían. Eso de estar encerrados, no resultaría en nada bueno. Se sentó en el suelo, no tenía más opción que ignorarla y rezar por que alguien los rescatara; sabía que si se enfrentaba a Kyoko saldría herido, y todo por no poder golpear a una mujer. Momentos más tarde, la muchacha lo imitó sentándose del lado contrario, pero si su objetivo era mantenerse alejada de él, no lo lograría. No en esa zona tan pequeña.

Otra vista a su reloj. Las 4:00 pm de la tarde; hace 40 minutos que el ascensor se detuvo sin razón ¿Y nadie lo había notado? Bola de ineptos. Se quejaría con la gerencia en cuanto saliera de ese lugar. Giró su rostro hacia la chica que aparentaba estar meditando. Esperaba que no estuviera preparando algún modo de deshacerse de él. Bien podría decir que intentó hacerle daño, y solamente actúo en defensa propia, no había cámaras que confirmaran lo contrario. Por supuesto que convencería a la policía de ello, era una buena actriz ¿No? Un tenue escalofrío recorrió su espalda, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de él.

—Aún no llega nadie… —Kyoko soltó esas palabras repentinamente al vacío. No podía estarle hablando a él después de la hostilidad de hace unos momentos ¿O sí?

—Cuando salgamos pondré una queja. —Comentó por si las dudas. Claro que lo haría, aun si eso significaba hacerle un tremendo escándalo al hotel ¿De que prestigio gozaban cuando ni siquiera verificaban el buen funcionamiento de sus instalaciones? Hacerle pasar por esto a él ¡Fuwa Sho! Lo pagarían caro.

La muchacha intentó ponerse en una posición cómoda que evitara de paso el contacto con él. No hubo suerte. Por su parte, fue inevitable sonreír con satisfacción; aunque hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo sin verse, Kyoko aún lo odiaba con la misma intensidad. No cabía duda de que eso demostraba claramente que él era el único hombre al que jamás olvidaría. Su ego crecía al pensar en ello. Y ahora que lo reflexionaba, esta era una oportunidad única para recordarle a la "pequeña" que nunca podría librarse de él.

—Al parecer pasaremos más que un par de horas encerrados aquí —comentó con ironía—, me imagino que alguna vez soñaste con algo como esto ¿No pasa en los cuentos de hadas? Eso me convierte en tu príncipe. —Trató de parecer serio al hablar; pero por dentro no dejaba de reír. Simplemente, ver la cara de esa chica cambiar de relajación a enojo, y luego a relajación otra vez era divertido. Estaba tratando de contenerse para no pelear con él, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que su meditación funcionara.

—En los cuentos no hay elevadores —respondió, respirando hondo.

—Ya veo… aun así tienes suerte. Bendito destino el que te trajo aquí, al mismo hotel en el que me quedo, y en el mismo ascensor. Muchas chicas matarían por eso ¿Sabes? —Se enderezo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos. Percibió como apretaba los puños un poco; pero su rostro lucía sereno. No obstante, su mirada no lo engañaba. Deseaba gritarle, golpearlo o lo que fuera, y por alguna razón se resistía. Quizás pensaba que haciendo eso sólo aumentaba su narcisismo; y estaba en lo correcto.

—Me imagino que si —respondió con total naturalidad ¡Que chica tan necia! Pero debía admitir que su entrenamiento de actriz había surtido efecto.

—Y tú aquí tan cerca de mi, que afortunada.

—Supongo.

Suspiró, cansado de no lograr nada. Esta bien, por ahora el primer round lo había ganado ella. —¿Traes contigo algún celular? —preguntó, dejando de lado el tema. Lo importante era encontrar algún modo de hacer notar que estaban ahí.

—No tiene crédito, olvide ponérselo.

—Tu ineptitud es proporcional a tu falta de personalidad —reprochó—. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo tan importante? ¿Y dices querer ser una estrella?

Kyoko le devolvió una expresión sombría. —¿Y que hay de ti, chico listo?

—El mío esta en la habitación. Pensaba en bajar por algo de beber solamente, no me imagine que ocurriría esto. Realmente debe ser el destino. —La última frase no llevaba ni una sola gota de sarcasmo, lo decía en serio. En una ciudad tan grande, coincidir de esa manera y quedar atrapados de una de las formas más cliché sobre la tierra, debía ser obra de algún poder divino. Además de que ninguno de los dos tenía modo de comunicarse con el mundo exterior.

—Esto es un mal karma —dijo ella.

—¿Así lo crees? —El juego volvía a empezar. Haría que Kyoko llegara al limite sólo para entretenerse en algo, y ni todo su poder de actriz la ayudaría. Esta vez, se encargó de reducir más el espacio entre ellos.

—¡Apártate!

—No deberías ponerte nerviosa, Kyoko-chan.

—No son nervios. Me enferma tu presencia, Shoutaro.

—¿Dónde quedo tu serenidad de hace unos momentos?

—¡Sigo tranquila!

—Estas gritándome.

—Pero… ¡Te grito con tranquilidad!

—Eso no es coherente, tonta.

—Lo que no es coherente es esta estúpida situación.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Al parecer, entre menos distancia hubiera entre ellos más difícil era para la chica concentrarse… Que dato tan interesante. Definitivamente, se saldría con la suya, era un trabajo simple. Volvió a acercarse para aumentar la desesperación en Kyoko.

—¿Por qué diablos te encimas tanto? —Aunque ella tratara de regular el tono de su voz, sabía que estaba a punto de acabar con su calma.

—¿No te gusta? Antes hubieras dado saltos de felicidad por esto.

—Antes era una torpe.

—Antes eras linda.

—Vaya, no fue eso lo que te escuche decirle a tu manager.

—¿Celosa?

—De ningún modo.

—Mi Kyoko de tiempo atrás si que lo hubiera estado —dijo, haciendo énfasis en la manera tan posesiva que hablaba de ella. No fue presunción, de verdad siempre pensó en la chica como pertenencia suya.

La expresión que puso ante sus palabras fue excepcional. El segundo round lo gano él.

—Ya basta de bromas, jamás fui tuya ni lo seré. —Lo dijo de un modo feroz, pero eso no lo hizo acobardarse.

—La Kyoko de antes… —Su oración quedo a la mitad, puesto que la mano de la chica se estampó fuertemente contra su mejilla.

—La anterior Kyoko ya no existe. Tú te deshiciste de ella. —Su voz salió entrecortada, había logrado su propósito de hacerla perder sus estribos. En sus ojos había pequeñas lagrimas luchando por no salir, y más que alegrarlo le lleno la conciencia de cierto remordimiento. Se alejó y miró hacia el techo.

Siempre fue un niño caprichoso, y estaba tan acostumbrado al amor de todas las chicas, que ya lo consideraba algo de poco valor. Por eso, cuando se sintió odiado por la más cercana a él, le gustó la sensación. Hacerse amar es fácil —más siendo quien es—; pero para ganarse el odio de alguien, requieres un esfuerzo mayor, eso era lo encantador de todo. Un amor se olvida, un rencor permanece, y él no quería ser olvidado por Kyoko, eso nunca ¿Por qué razón? porque ella era suya y él… él quizás guardaba sentimientos profundos por ella.

Aun así, se sentía un poco miserable cuando le hablaba de un modo tan cortante, o cuando llegaba a verla tan vulnerable como ahora. Significaba que había abierto viejas heridas en la chica, y lo consiguió con tanta facilidad que lo hacía pensar que era una clase de ser desalmado. Por otra parte, la sensación de control sobre ella era agradable. Sólo él era capaz de romper su voluntad y eso lo complacía ¿En que tipo de persona se había convertido?

—¿Están todos bien ahí abajo? —Una tercera voz hizo eco por un conducto que había encima de su cabeza. Finalmente, los empleados, o tal vez algún huésped se había percatado del elevador averiado.

—Si, todo esta en orden; pero llevamos rato aquí dentro y comenzamos a cansarnos. —Sho se encontraba aliviado.

—No se preocupen, ya mandamos por ayuda ¿Cuántas personas hay?

—Sólo dos. —contestó. Por el momento, Kyoko no hablaba y permanecía quieta.

—De acuerdo. Pronto los sacaran de ahí.

El silencio volvió tan rápido como la persona de arriba se fue; y con ello también regreso la incomodidad. Al menos, ahora sabían que estaban atrapados, y ya trabajan en eso. Esta pesadilla se terminaría en cualquier instante.

—Por fin nos salvaran —dijo. De un modo u otro, no quería salir de ahí sintiendo que hizo algo malo. Quería volver a hablar con Kyoko, que ella pataleara y lo maldijera. Así era como funcionaba su especie de relación.

La joven no emitió ningún sonido. Seguía molesta.

—Shoko-san debe estarme buscando como loca, deseo ver su cara cuando le diga que estuve todo el tiempo aquí. —Vamos, esa mujer tenía que decirle algo ¡Lo que fuera! Esa impresión de sentirse el villano del cuento (aunque si lo fuera) por hacerla casi llorar, le disgustaba. Eso era perfecto para ser más odiado, pero no podía evitar la culpa ¡Maldita moral!

No hubo cambios por parte de la chica.

—¡Esta bien! No quería ser tan rudo. —Esa era la única disculpa decente que podía darle. Esperaba que respondiera a eso o sentiría que hizo el ridículo.

—¡Shoutaro estúpido! —habló finalmente—. Por tu culpa la técnica de meditación que me costo tanto aprender fue desecha. —Sus ojos volvían a verse llorosos ¿Eso era todo? ¿No lloró por recordarle hechos pasados, sino por una tonta técnica que no funciono con él? ¡Era el colmo!

—¡No me importa tu técnica! Aunque perfecciones tus capacidades como actriz jamás me alcanzaras.

—No te confíes —respondió.

Mantuvieron una lucha de miradas por largo tiempo. Estas eran el tipo de peleas que le gustaban; ser retado por la chica de LME era un buen motivo para intentar triunfar en su carrera. Entre más brillara, ella lo vería mejor, y menos olvidaría su propósito de vencerlo.

—No hay mucho que puedas hacer, tarde o temprano tendrás que darte por vencida.

—¡Eso no sucederá! No perderé contra alguien tan despreciable como tú.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—¡Por supuesto! Muchas personas confían en mí. Tsuruga-san confía también. —Detestaba escuchar el nombre de ese sujeto, y mucho más cuando provenía de la boca de Kyoko. Ese hombre no sólo era su rival en cuanto a popularidad, también se atrevía a venir e intentar robar la atención de la chica. Lo irritaba demasiado.

—Lo que ese Tsuruga Ren diga no me interesa. Deberías volver a casa y olvidarte de todo.

—Tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí en primer lugar.

—Si, pues ahora te digo que regreses.

—No lo haré simplemente porque me lo pidas.

Sabía que exigirle que volviera a Kyoto no era razonable, ella jamás aceptaría hacerlo. Sin embargo, pensar que ese actor de pacotilla era una de las muy variadas razones por las cuales la joven deseaba quedarse en Tokyo, lo hacía enfurecer. Si para alejarla de él tenía que conseguir que ella regresara a su hogar, lo intentaría.

—He pasado por muchas cosas, no lo abandonare todo así de fácil —hablaba con determinación. Él se imaginaba todo el calvario que tuvo que soportar para conseguir ser admitida en LME. En ocasiones, llegaba a admirar su persistencia.

—Aún te quedan muchas más. No creas que por unos pequeños esfuerzos lograras tus objetivos, no son suficientes —mintió. Si lo serian, algún día, pero admitírselo no estaba en sus planes.

—¿Disculpa? El trabajo de actuar es mucho más difícil que ser el simple cantante de un solo éxito.

—¿Cantante de un solo éxito? ¿Acaso no oyes la estación de radio? —Estaba molesto por el comentario. Él también luchaba incansablemente por su sueño.

—No tengo tanto tiempo libre para relajarme. No soy una holgazana como tú. —De acuerdo. Las palabras de Kyoko comenzaban a enojarlo ¿Ella tenía idea de lo duro que fue también para él llegar a donde esta? No fue de la noche a la mañana, y tampoco tuvo suerte todo el tiempo. No permitiría que lo desprestigiara de ese modo.

—¿Entonces piensas que eres la única que ha tenido problemas?

—¡Si! Desde el principio los tuve. Trabajando en turnos dobles para mantener a un cínico, y después todo lo que pase por culpa de tu crueldad.

—Pues para tu información, yo estuve en aprietos al igual que tú.

—No veo que clase de "aprietos" pudiste haber tenido, señor Fuwa Sho, siempre querido y admirado por todo el público.

—¿Te parece que tus dificultades han sido más grandes que las mías?

—¡Claro!

—No tienes idea de lo que dices.

—Vamos, no pretendas venir y decir que lo has pasado mal ¡Eso no es verdad! Mientras tú vives tan despreocupadamente, yo he tenido que pasar cientos de malos momentos, y todos han sido por tu culpa, Shoutaro. Aun ahora no puedo librarme de eso. —Las palabras de la chica sonaban duras, y de cierta forma verdaderas. La mayoría de los giros que había dado su vida eran por su causa; pero no le daba derecho a insultar su trabajo. Tokyo no fue siempre amable con él ¿Acaso ella nunca lo notó?

—Estuviste a mi lado tanto tiempo, y aun así dices no haber visto mis esfuerzos ¿Estas ciega?

—No. Estaba demasiado atareada ganando dinero para pagar tu estúpido departamento.

—Si fueras realmente eficaz, te habrías dado cuenta de todo.

—¡Perdón por no observarte lo suficiente! —soltó sarcásticamente—. Y aunque lo hubiera querido, tú nunca estabas cerca.

Era correcto lo que la chica decía. Vivieron juntos; pero ella pasaba el día entero en la calle, y él por su parte, de disquera en disquera. Una vez que logró ser aceptado en una, paso la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa. En realidad, nunca convivieron del todo dentro del departamento.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Y eso qué? —repitió furiosa—. ¡Shoutaro insensible! ¡Monstruo!

—Mira quien habla ¡Mujer demonio! —En este punto, ambos estaban al borde de la histeria.

—Te preocupas más por ti que por los demás.

—Los demás son innecesarios, no son de ayuda.

—¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no fui de ayuda? ¿Te atreves a decir eso? ¡Shoutaro! Me metí en problemas por tu causa y aun así…

—No quieras culparme a mí de todo.

—Ah, claro, eso sería injusto ¿Cierto? —El sarcasmo se hacía presente de nuevo en la voz de la chica—. Mis inconvenientes no son nada al lado del vago con una guitarra, Fuwa Sho. —Esta bien, esto ya era demasiado ¿Quién es ella para tratarlo de esa forma? ¡Simple plebeya, actriz de rostro anónimo! Le tenía harto como intentaba culparlo a él hasta del más mínimo error que ella cometía, harto de su voz chillona, harto de estar a escasos centímetros de su cara ¡Harto de todo!

—¡Pues si de verdad deseas dejar de tener inconvenientes, casémonos! —Silencio. El pequeño elevador quedo en un silencio total, mientras las palabras dichas resonaban en los oídos de ambos.

¿Cómo fue que esas palabras llegaron a su boca? ¿El subconsciente lo había traicionado? Le pidió matrimonio a Kyoko, quien lo odiaba a morir. Era obvio que no aceptaría nunca algo como eso ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Casarse? ¿De verdad dijo algo así? Claramente lo hizo, porque ella lo miraba con cara de incredulidad.

Él tampoco entendía del todo como fue que esa pelea llego a una proposición ¿Por qué lo hizo? Estaba molesto por la forma en que ella hería su orgullo de músico, pero… ¿Matrimonio? ¿En que momento cruzo eso por su mente? ¿Acaso recordó cuando su padre dijo que Kyoko sería una buena esposa para él? ¿Y por qué lo recordaba justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué tuvo que gritarlo? El aislamiento en ese lugar debió volverlo loco.

El silencio parecía no terminar, y los minutos pasaban casi como si fueran eternos. Ambos se veían a los ojos intentando descifrar que demonios había ocurrido, hasta que cualquier pensamiento fue detenido, por el timbre de un celular. Sho no llevaba el suyo, por lo tanto, pertenecía al teléfono sin crédito de la chica. Ella reaccionó segundos después y atendió la llamada.

—Mogami-san —La voz retumbó en el pequeño espacio. Él sintió sus venas arder, y Kyoko simplemente empalideció.

—Tsuruga-san…

—¿En donde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? Debiste llegar del trabajo que el presidente te encargo hace una hora.

Sho podía escuchar perfectamente a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

—Tsuruga-san yo…

—¿Mogami-san?

—Esta conmigo, atrapada en un elevador… y acabas de interrumpir algo importante —dijo después de arrebatarle el celular a Kyoko.

* * *

Gracias si llegaron hasta acá!

como dato adicional (?) quise suponer que el celular de Kyoko puede recibir llamadas pese a no tener crédito, al menos con el mio si se puede xD!

Espero sigan acompañándome ~


	2. Enemistad y celos

Primero que nada: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por sus visitas, reviews, follows y ponerlo en favoritos ;3 realmente se los agradezco. Me tarde algo en hacer este capitulo por diversas cuestiones (cofestaballorandoporelfinaldeVKcof).

Debo confesar que me resultó difícil ver las cosas como lo haría Ren, no tengo idea de porque me bloquee tanto x3 pero di mi mejor esfuerzo (cofyaqueterminédellorarcof). Así que ojala les agrade TwT

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Enemistad y celos ~ el punto de vista de Tsuruga Ren.**

Las palabras no parecían congruentes ¿Fuwa Sho y Kyoko atrapados en un elevador? Guardó silencio unos segundos, reconocía la voz de ese chico, no podía ser nadie más; pero simplemente era inaudito lo que le decía.

No sabía si debía creerle o no, deseaba que alguien pudiese aclararle que diablos ocurría. Después de oír ruidos que indicaban que las personas al otro lado de la línea forcejeaban, la chica finalmente habló.

—¡Tsuruga-san! —Sonaba preocupada.

—¿Mogami-san qué es lo que ocurre? —Ciertamente, no entendía nada.

—Lo que ese sujeto dijo es verdad. Un empleado aseguró que pronto traerían la ayuda.

Entonces era cierto, la misma Kyoko se lo confirmaba. Como pasó o en que circunstancias ocurrió, lo averiguaría después, ahora lo único que podía pensar era en ayudarla de algún modo. —¿Sigues en el hotel de Ellie-san?

—Si.

—Entonces iré para allá. —dijo precipitadamente. Luego, finalizó la llamada, sin dar oportunidad a que ella le contestara.

Algo similar a la sorpresa y la angustia recorrió su cuerpo, no tenía idea de que manera tratar con este suceso inesperado. Pudo notar que en el tono de la joven había algo extraño que advertía que las cosas iban mal. Por supuesto, estar ahí con Fuwa no debía ser bueno; pero era otra cosa, no sólo la presencia del cantante la inquietaba.

—¿Ren? ¿A dónde vas? —Su manager lo observó con curiosidad, cuando buscaba su saco.

—Voy a ir con Mogami-san.

—¿Con Kyoko-chan? ¿Por qué?

—Esta con Fuwa Sho, en el lugar al que la mandaron para ayudar a una de nuestras actrices. Parece ser que están… encerrados. —Aunque fuera él mismo quien decía esas palabras, resultaban aún difíciles de creer.

Yukihito debió opinar lo mismo, o al menos su cara de incredulidad así se lo hacía ver.

Contaba con 3 horas libres antes de su siguiente trabajo. Más que utilizarlas para descansar, Yashiro le sugirió buscar a Kyoko, puesto que llevaban días sin verse; pero llegando a LME, Kotonami-san les contó que la chica fue enviada por el presidente para acomodar en su hotel a una afamada actriz inglesa que los visitaba, y como no se trataba de un encargo difícil, intuyeron que estaría de regreso en una hora. Sin embargo, a su juicio, ella ya había tardado demasiado —aunque posiblemente sólo fueran sus ansias—, y sin que su manager lo notara —y sobretodo para evitar sus tontas burlas— llamó a su celular para saber que era lo que la mantenía tan ocupada.

Nunca sospechó que Fuwa tuviera que ver con su retraso, mucho menos que se encontraran sin salida. Saber que estaban juntos en ese espacio tan pequeño lo hacía sentirse irritado, además de profundamente pasmado.

Luego de prepararse, no perdió más el tiempo en formalidades, y salió a toda prisa hasta el estacionamiento de LME, con Yashiro siguiéndole tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Entraron al auto en cuestión de segundos —un nuevo record de velocidad—.

—¿Realmente Kyoko-chan está con Fuwa Sho? —preguntó el manager, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Por lo visto, aún no asimilaba la noticia.

—Si. Fue él quién me lo dijo.

—¿Fuwa Sho habló contigo? —exclamó sorprendido—. No me lo esperaba.

Y claro que él tampoco. Antes ya habían ocurrido encuentros desagradables con ese chico, no obstante, era la primera vez que tenía una extraña sensación de pérdida ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que comenzaba a oprimirlo? _"Acabas de interrumpir algo importante" _si bien fue sólo para molestarlo, esas palabras habían sido el desencadenante de lo que sea que estuviese moviéndose dentro de su corazón.

—Intentare hablarle de nuevo a Mogami-san. —avisó. Aunque no supiera que estaba pasando entre Kyoko y Sho, no permitiría que continuaran, así se encontrara a kilómetros de ellos.

—¡No puedes usar un celular mientras conduces, Ren!

—Entonces marca tú.

—Claro. —Yashiro se colocó de inmediato los guantes que protegerían el teléfono, y lo tomó con sumo cuidado.

—Pon el altavoz —pidió el actor.

El manager obedeció, y tras unos minutos se escuchó como tomaban la llamada.

—¿Otra vez estas molestando? —Fuwa tenía el celular en sus manos.

Yashiro observó a Ren, esperando su aprobación para contestar, y al no haber una respuesta decidió por él mismo.

—Fu… Fuwa-san —Era la primera vez que hablaba directamente con ese malcriado cantante, en cierta forma lo intimidaba un poco.

—¿Podrías comunicarnos con Mogami-san? —intervino Ren. Su tono era educado, pero podía percibirse la agresividad en él.

—Ella no puede atender.

—¿De que hablas, idiota? ¡Devuélveme eso! —Kyoko resonaba a lo lejos. Hubo un par de gritos como "kyaaa" o "apártate" y después la llamada se corto en seco.

—Ren… —Su manager estaba preocupado.

—No podemos hacer nada. Mientras este con él en ese lugar, no nos permitirá conversar con ella.

Yukihito calló unos instantes, interpretando toda esta situación.

—No entiendo como fue que paso algo así, pero… estoy seguro de que no ocurrirá nada malo —intentó consolar—. Ni siquiera Fuwa Sho sería capaz de lastimar a su amiga de la infancia, además sus acciones sólo demuestran cuanto le importa aún. —Un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al darse cuenta de que esas palabras no debieron ser dichas. Ren sabía lo que hubo entre esos dos, no tenían porque echárselo en cara.

—Quiero decir…

—Esta bien.

Si de algo estaba seguro, es que Fuwa no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Sin embargo, no podía consentir que Kuon saliera a flote y perder la calma acostumbrada, sus emociones permanecerían ocultas por el bien de esa niña. Confiaba en ella, era una chica lista, Kyoko jamás regresaría al lado de ese sujeto.

Aun así, comprendía la desventaja en la que se hallaba. Recordaba claramente la devoción con la que ella hablaba de él cuando era una pequeña, todavía ahora había una pizca de esa emoción en su voz, pese a que el motivo fuese odio puro; pero el rencor y el amor no son tan distintos, mucho menos cuando ambos son dirigidos a la misma persona.

El "senpai" y el "amigo de la infancia" tenían un lugar diferente dentro del corazón de esa chica. Esperanzadamente, pensó que con el tiempo y el trato, llegaría a significar algo más importante, no obstante, ese lugar especial continuaba ocupado por Fuwa Sho, y en instantes como este, se cuestionaba si verdaderamente algo como el destino dictaba que él salía sobrando.

Pero… si era cosa del destino ¿Por qué también lo había llevado a conocerla en su infancia para luego reencontrase años después? Pasaron por tantos cambios y situaciones dolorosas, y ahí estaban cara a cara una vez más; aunque ella no supiera su nombre verdadero. Viéndolo desde ese punto, entonces también debía haber una oportunidad para él, creería en algo como eso.

—Ren. —llamó Yashiro. Lucía un poco ansioso, tal vez le preocupaba que tuviese que ver a Fuwa, seguramente temía que las cosas se salieran de control.

—Tranquilo. —Sonrío para calmarle.

El manager suspiró dando a entender que esperaba que no matara a nadie en el proceso.

Habían llegado al hotel más pronto de lo esperado —Ren manejó increíblemente rápido—. Se encontraban al frente, y el actor no aguardó mucho para entrar al lobby del lugar, haciendo a Yashiro correr de nuevo para alcanzar sus pasos.

Una vez adentro, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse con la recepcionista para pedir informes; Yukihito fue quién tuvo que encargarse de eso, ya que la chica parecía casi desfallecer cuando reconoció a Ren. Después notó como casi todas las personas de allí murmuraban emocionadas por su presencia.

Gracias a este detalle lograba modular su actitud, ya que mostrar nervios o inquietud estaba fuera de discusión. Debía dar su mejor cara: Tsuruga Ren, el hombre agradable e imperturbable, aun si por dentro todo fuese lo contrario.

—Buenas tardes. —Un hombre irrumpió en la plática con la recepcionista, que todavía no lograba obtener información acerca del elevador.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Yashiro.

—Mi nombre es Arato Kenzo, y soy el gerente. Escuché que deseaban saber sobre el problema con el ascensor ¿Hay algún conocido dentro?

—Si, la chica que se encuentra ahí, Mogami Kyoko, es amiga nuestra.

—Entiendo. —El gerente parecía estar manejando el asunto lo más discretamente posible, debía ser así porque alguien de la talla de Fuwa Sho estaba involucrado.

—¿Podría decirnos que ha pasado? —Ren decidió entrar a la conversación, quizás así sería más fácil que accedieran a contarles más detalles.

—Tsuruga-sama —exclamó el hombre, dando una reverencia.

—Disculpe las molestias, pero nos gustaría saber como están las personas atrapadas. Mogami-san es mi kouhai, y estoy realmente preocupado —explicó cortésmente. Estaba haciendo uso de toda su concentración.

—Por supuesto. Por favor, acompáñeme hasta el lugar donde trabajan nuestros empleados para sacarlos —pidió Arato.

Fue un alivio que el gerente se comportara tan amablemente —o quizás fuera que no quería atraer más la atención—. Ambos lo siguieron hasta el sitio donde se llevaban a cabo las labores de rescate. Tres personas estaban ocupadas en movilizar el elevador, y una mujer se encontraba atendiendo un celular, mientras observaba los progresos.

Se posicionaron para intentar ver que tal iban las cosas. No parecía haber complicaciones, sin embargo, Ren no lograba sentirse en paz. Nuevamente, entraba en duelo con la angustiante sensación en su pecho, se preguntaba que es lo que estaría ocurriendo entre ellos.

Por más cerca que estuviese, no tenía forma de intervenir. No podía verles ni escucharles; y las palabras del cantante volvían a resonar en su mente ¿Qué podía ser aquello tan importante que mencionó? ¿De qué charlaban estando ahí solos?

—Buenas tardes, soy Aki Shoko, manager de Fuwa Sho —La joven de antes se presentó, una vez que concluyó con sus llamadas.

—Mucho gusto, señorita. Soy Yashiro Yukihito y él es… —Giró hacia Ren para presentarlo, pero se detuvo. No por el hecho de que todo mundo conocía perfectamente quien es Tsuruga Ren, sino por el rostro preocupado que éste tenía. En ningún momento había dejado de mirar hacia el sitio donde se suponía están Kyoko y Sho.

—Tsuruga-san, lo sé —comentó la chica.

Él no era completamente ajeno a la conversación, es sólo que debía despejarse antes de pronunciar alguna palabra. Sabía que habría mucha tensión cuando estuviera frente a aquel chico, y no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarle lo desesperado que estaba ante esta situación.

—Ren —llamó Yashiro.

—Lo siento —murmuró, había casi ignorado a la manager—-. Señorita, buenas tardes —saludó.

—Soy Aki Shoko, gusto en conocerle Tsuruga-san.

La observó por unos instantes, intentando adivinar que tipo de persona podría ser ella, la mujer más cercana a Fuwa Sho dentro de la industria. Lucía bastante madura y profesional, seguramente lidiaba con el muchacho mejor de lo que cualquiera podría.

—Shoko-san ¿Sabe más detalles sobre el incidente? Hemos intentado comunicarnos con Mogami-san, pero lamentablemente Fuwa-san no nos ha permitido hablar con ella. —Utilizó su sonrisa más educada, y eligió muy bien las frases, aunque su aura delataba cuan molesto se sentía.

La joven dio un respingo. —Siento mucho ese comportamiento de Sho —atinó a decir, nerviosamente. Así que Shoko también era conciente de todo lo relacionado a Kyoko y el cantante… no cabía duda de ello.

—¿Y usted ha podido comunicarse con él? —preguntó Yashiro, antes de que Ren dirigiera su irritación por Fuwa a la pobre mujer.

—No. Al parecer dejo su celular en la habitación donde se hospeda —respondió, después de aclarar un poco su garganta.

—Eso fue descuidado de su parte —comentó Ren, quien se esforzaba cada vez menos por ocultar su fastidio.

Teniendo enfrente a la persona encargada del itinerario, seguridad y bienestar de su ya bien declarado enemigo, no podía contener las ganas de mostrarle una lista con todas las quejas que tenía que dar sobre él ¿A quién más poder reprocharle las acciones de Fuwa? Sabía que la manager no tenía la culpa de sus pésimos modales; pero ¿No podía hacer algo al respecto? Siendo Sho un menor de edad, ella debía tener cierta autoridad, y parecía ser de esas mujeres que infunden temor y respeto. Seguramente poseía un poco de poder sobre él.

—¡Tsuruga-san! —Un grito proveniente del interior del elevador, atrajo la atención de los presentes (salvando a la manager de un caballeroso y molesto Ren) Shoko y Yashiro se miraron entre si, luego dirigieron su vista hacia el recién nombrado.

Ren caminó un poco más hacia delante, ignorando a los manager, y a las personas que trabajaban en sacar a Sho y Kyoko del ascensor. El grito de hace unos instantes… no podía estar equivocado, la voz pertenecía a la chica Love Me.

—¿Mogami-san? —dijo elevando su tono, lo suficiente para que supiera que estaba cerca. La verdad, no comprendía como es que Kyoko notó su presencia ¿Acaso podrían oír lo que pasaba en el exterior? Como fuera, que le hubiese llamado lo hacía sentir reconfortado, aun cuando se supone es él quien debería reconfortarla a ella en una circunstancia así.

Aguardó por una señal de la muchacha, una respuesta o cualquier cosa, no obstante, nada se oía, quizás no lo escuchó. Una vez más, la incertidumbre en su corazón crecía. Ambos chicos en ese lugar, podían llegar a un giro inesperado ¿Qué pasaba si Sho se sinceraba con ella? ¿Kyoko lo perdonaría todo? Conocía a la perfección lo que uno significaba para el otro. Ese elevador seria cómplice y testigo de cualquier cosa que sucediera entre ellos.

Esto era malo, se encontraba en un punto donde las emociones de Kuon se arremolinaban y lo hacían salir a la superficie. La maldita sensación contra la que luchaba desde que supo lo que ocurría tenía un nombre. Sencillamente, estaba celoso. Un sentimiento propio de su verdadero yo, lo sabía muy bien.

—¡Esta casi listo! —les gritó uno de los trabajadores.

—Señor, por favor retroceda —pidió otro de los empleados—. Encenderemos el elevador en unos momentos.

Se recobró al instante y les dio el paso, regresando al lado de Shoko y Yashiro. El nerviosismo comenzaba a percibirse en el ambiente ¿Qué pasaría cuando salieran? Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como se tornarían las cosas.

Finalmente, los trabajos de reparación habían dado resultados, y lentamente el ascensor fue subiendo, sólo un poco más y esto acabaría. Ren pensó en ir en contra de los límites que él mismo se impuso hacia Kyoko, y abrazarla aunque fuese por escaso tiempo. Luego le diría que actúo impulsivamente, porque estaba contento de que su accidente no hubiese pasado a mayores.

El sonido característico de cuando has llegado a tu piso, anunció que ya todo estaba bien, en 10 segundos la puerta se abrió, dejándolos libres. Era un alivio.

—¡Tsuruga-san! —la chica salió disparada de aquel lugar, corrió hasta quedar a centímetros de él. Iba a rodearla con sus brazos como había planeado, no obstante, cualquier intento se vio frustrado cuando ella se inclinó—. De verdad lo lamento mucho, hacerlo venir hasta aquí… ¡Lo siento! —Ren sonrío, esta niña nunca cambiaría… pero le hacía feliz verla a salvo. Con esto algo de su angustia se había disipado.

—Mogami-san, no hay porque disculparse —aseguró, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros. Al menos, no desistiría de mantener un pequeño contacto físico.

—Kyoko-chan que bueno que te encuentres bien.

—Yashiro-san, también gracias a ti por venir hasta aquí —mencionó con la misma efusividad.

El actor estaba convencido de que Kyoko se desharía en agradecimientos, nunca aceptaba del todo la amabilidad de su parte, pensando que sólo causaba molestias.

—Ni lo digas Kyoko-chan, sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte, además Ren se encontraba bastante preocupado ¿No es así?

Él asintió. Yashiro se esforzaba para hacerlo quedar bien a los ojos de la muchacha, sin embargo, se olvidaba del carácter que tenía, predecía que ahora ella comenzaría con una ola de "lo siento, fui una descuidada; perdóneme Tsuruga-san"

—Ya veo —murmuró, girando su rostro levemente. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida, además si sus ojos no lo engañaban podría jurar que Kyoko se había sonrojado ¿Sería eso posible? Reaccionó de forma totalmente opuesta a lo normal.

Aun así, no quiso profundizar mucho al respecto. Esta chica manejaba las cosas de una manera no muy convencional, no siempre lo que hacía debía interpretarse como tal. Nadie mejor que él para saberlo ¿Cuántas veces ya, había terminado decepcionado? No alimentaría sus esperanzas en vano. Posiblemente, ella no entendía el significado de su preocupación, ni el sentimiento que lo impulsaba a sentirse así.

—Kyoko-chan —La manager de Fuwa se introdujo en la conversación—. Me da gusto que tú también estés bien.

—Shoko-san… gracias —respondió.

La mujer le sonrío calidamente.

Ren se puso en guardia, advertía lo que venia a continuación: la prepotencia y altanería del cantante. Sho no pasaría por alto su presencia, y tampoco dejaría que Kyoko se fuese en paz. Usaría su mejor semblante para demostrarle al chico que tenía la seguridad de que ella no caería de nuevo en sus garras, aunque no fuese del todo cierto. El temor seguía latente dentro suyo.

Sin embargo, no hubo nada más que silencio, el muchacho no emitió ningún sonido. Permanecía estático prestando atención a la plática, sin intervenir ¿Por qué no se comportaba como habitualmente lo hacía? no había quejas de su parte, y tampoco hizo algo para llamar la atención.

Decidió verlo directamente a los ojos; pero cuando interceptó su mirada, se encontró con algo que no supo como definir. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Fuwa no se centraba en él, sino en Kyoko; y al girarse, se topó con lo mismo. Ambos se veían de una forma inexplicable.

Su corazón entonces dio un vuelco. Conocía esto mejor de lo que deseaba admitir, la sensación de encontrarse en medio de ellos, sin poder hacer algo al respecto…

* * *

Nuevamente gracias por leerme ;3

como dato adicional (?) tuve que leer el manga (Tomo 25 creo xD) para intentar que mi Ren actuara como se supone es Ren, sin OoC porque de lo contrario en este capitulo ya hubiese solucionado ¡TODO! pero eso le quitaría la diversión ._.

De verdad espero haber cumplido con la meta, nos vemos en el siguiente (cofelpuntodevistadeKyokocof) ;D ¡Sayonara!


	3. Como un corto circuito

Ejem... ¡Hola! asdfghjklñ lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo excusas -w- así que sin mucha palabrería les dejo el capitulo :3

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Como un corto circuito ~ el punto de vista de Mogami Kyoko. Primera parte.**

Esa mañana había tenido una premonición; algo le decía que el día de hoy no sería normal, y la verdad es que no le tomó mucha importancia, puesto que esperar un día común en LME con el tipo de presidente que tenían, era imposible. Sin embargo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas se tornaron así? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a ese maldito hotel, a ser la "mascota" de esa actriz que apenas hablaba japonés? Ellie-san no era una mala mujer; pero ya no se detendría a juzgarla. Lo único que sabía es que si no se hubiese presentado en aquel lugar, no tendría que haber pasado por ese trago tan amargo.

Lo que parecía ser un trabajo satisfactoriamente terminado, se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla. Le habría gustado cambiar esos 100 puntos que recibió, por no haberse topado nunca con el idiota de Shoutaro, y sobretodo por no haber tenido que estar encerrada con él.

Su encargo de Love Me marchó mejor de lo esperado, no pudo evitar sonreír para si misma pensando acerca de la buena fortuna que recaía sobre ella. Contenta con su puntaje, y con toda una tarde libre por delante, corrió aprisa para alcanzar el elevador que estaba por cerrarse. Entró justo a tiempo, y comprobó con ello que la suerte le brindaba un poco de su magia. Claro, esa sensación agradable duro sólo unos fugaces y miserables segundos. Cuando sintió que no estaba sola en el ascensor y giró para encontrarse con su acompañante, todo su buen humor se esfumó al verse frente a frente con el único ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra que detestaba por sobre cualquier razón.

Como si una fuerza inexplicable lo hubiese planeado, las luces parpadearon un poco, y el movimiento del elevador se detuvo antes de siquiera gritarle apropiadamente al muchacho con sonrisa arrogante. Supo de inmediato que _Bishamonten_ la había abandonado, y que se hallaba irremediablemente atrapada en aquel sitio con la persona menos indicada.

Y bien, lo demás era innecesario recordarlo. De mil maneras trató de ser centrada, y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones o impulsos, como Tsuruga-san una vez le había aconsejado. Al final, no hubo éxito con aquello, obteniendo como resultado sólo la prueba de que aún le faltaba mucho por madurar. Pensar en la posible decepción que podría llevarse su senpai de haberla visto, le hizo ponerse casi a llorar. De alguna forma, ese cabeza de cerdo terminaría haciéndola ver mal ante el actor.

—¡Esta bien! No quería ser tan rudo. —soltó ese bobo, después de fallidos intentos por hacerla hablar ¿Acaso eso era una disculpa? Admitía que a veces no comprendía el carácter tan complejo de un idiota; pero suponía que era normal, los idiotas sólo se entienden entre ellos.

—¡Shoutaro estúpido! —gritó molesta —. Por tu culpa la técnica de meditación que me costo tanto aprender fue desecha. —Optó por sacar a flote toda su frustración, aunque no contaba con el hecho de que sus ojos se humedecerían levemente. Una muestra de debilidad que de verdad la avergonzaba.

—¡No me importa tu técnica! Aunque perfecciones tus capacidades como actriz jamás me alcanzaras.

—No te confíes —respondió. Se levantó para posicionarse frente a él y encararlo. De ninguna manera se dejaría humillar por ese tonto cantante ruidoso; le demostraría que había un gran trecho entre ambos, y no era precisamente ella la que estaba por detrás.

No tuvieron una pelea intensa, se contenía de lanzarse sobre él para asesinarle como lo hacía en sus más locas fantasías. Por algún motivo se mantenía quieta, tal vez en su mente aún albergaba la imagen del pequeño Shoutaro que la acompañó durante su infancia, lo cual era inaceptable e inevitable al mismo tiempo. No obstante, se arrepintió… Fue una decisión errónea el no matarle.

—¡Pues si de verdad deseas dejar de tener inconvenientes, casémonos!

La sorpresa que le provocó oír eso fue rotundamente grande. Era inaudito como Shoutaro pudo haberle propuesto tal barbaridad ¿Casarse? ¿Hablaba en serio? No podían verse con tranquilidad por más de 5 segundos ¿Qué sería si tuvieran que hacerlo diariamente? No supo que decir, o como actuar frente a él. Aunque años atrás hubiese dado brincos de felicidad, hoy deseaba darlos del miedo; pensar en Sho como su esposo le parecía espeluznante. Por unos instantes, cruzaron en su cabeza escenas de la boda, y la cara que seguramente pondría Tsuruga-san al verla; sólo deseo gritar y salir corriendo rápidamente de ahí.

El silencio se hacía más pesado conforme avanzaban los minutos, el hecho de que Shoutaro estuviera inmóvil y mirándola fijamente no ayudaba en nada. Su corazón comenzó a latir contra su voluntad ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué Sho no se reía diciendo que fue una broma de mal gusto? Formuló miles de razones, tratando de encontrar una lo suficientemente convincente.

¿Quería usarla como sirvienta de nuevo? ¿O es que le estremecía el éxito que comenzaba a tener como actriz, y por ello deseaba atarla a él? ¡Claro! Que la gente la reconociera como "la esposa de Fuwa Sho" opacaría por completo sus esfuerzos por hacerse un hueco en el mundo del espectáculo. Los libretos le llegarían a montones sólo por estar casada con ese sujeto ¡No permitiría nunca que eso sucediera! Sin embargo, sus labios no se movían, y sus piernas se estremecían cada vez más al verlo tan serio, quizás esperando una respuesta.

No iba a sucumbir, pero todo esto la tenía tan confundida que de no ser por el timbre de su celular, no sabría que clase de consecuencias habría tenido aquel encuentro. Ignoró la extraña atmósfera a su alrededor y respondió la llamada.

—¿Mogami-san? —La voz del senpai la hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrerla por completo. Tsuruga-san se las arreglaba siempre para intervenir en el momento preciso y hacerla entrar en cordura. No obstante, escucharlo hizo las cosas peores; tuvo un pánico enorme, como si hubiese hecho algo malo a sus espaldas.

Sus demonios corrieron despavoridos por ahí, otros se acercaban peligrosamente a Sho con la intención de asfixiarlo ¿Por qué tenia que ocurrirle esto? ¿Por qué no podía mentirle a Tsuruga-san? En cuanto él preguntara, ella no sabría que responderle, y terminaría contándole todo ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que estaba en medio de un elevador con Shoutaro, y justo en ese momento le habían pedido matrimonio? Su mente quedo en blanco, deseando intensamente ser llevada al mundo de las hadas para no volver.

En un descuido, el bastardo número 1 tomó su celular, y como si fuera poca cosa, se atrevió a hablarle a su senpai con un tono despectivo.

—Esta conmigo, atrapada en un elevador… y acabas de interrumpir algo importante.

Tembló frenéticamente ¡Ese hombre atrevido! ¿Cómo fue capaz? Nunca pensó que el terror y la vergüenza hicieran tan buena combinación ¡No tenía palabras! ¿Cómo se disculparía con Tsuruga-san? Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse húmedos ¡Él la iba a odiar!

Con dificultad recuperó su celular, e intentó con ahínco aligerar esto. Por suerte, el senpai parecía sereno —o al menos eso quiso creer— dijo que pronto estaría en el hotel, luego colgó sin darle oportunidad de agregar nada más. La verdad fue que sintió un gran alivio, pero también esas palabras le parecieron un espanto. Frente a frente, no sería capaz de fingir, y con lo frustrada que estaba ahora con Shoutaro… no quería darle semejante espectáculo.

—¡Tú! ¡Grandísimo idiota! —gritó enfurecida.

—¿No me digas que estas molesta porque le dije a Tsuruga Ren que nos interrumpió?

—¡Él no nos interrumpió en lo absoluto!

—Además de eso —prosiguió él—. ¿Por qué permites que ese tipo te llame cuando le plazca?

¿Quería una razón? lo cierto era que nunca podría contárselo de modo que ese cabeza hueca entendiera, y tampoco es que tuviese que saberlo. La cercanía o amistad que tenían no era de su incumbencia.

—No pienso contestar —dijo simplemente. Ya estaba muy enojada, no iba a agotarse más aclarándole que tipo de relación tenía con el actor.

Shoutaro bufó, volvió a sentarse en el piso, cerró sus ojos y se sumergió en un largo silencio.

Ella por su parte, continúo de pie, recargada en una de las esquinas. Oraba para que esta pesadilla terminase pronto, y liberarse de todo sin nada que lamentar. De vez en cuando veía de reojo al engreído que tantos problemas le causaba; se esmeraba en no recordar lo ocurrido hace escaso tiempo. Sabía que no podía estar hablándole en serio respecto a lo de casarse, porque él claramente dijo que jamás ataría su vida a una chica aburrida y sin atributos. Además, tan sólo pensar en ser la esposa de alguien le provocaba nauseas.

—_¿Casarte con Fuwa? Así que al final, después de todas las molestias que provocaste en LME ¿Esa era tu única meta? _—La figura de Ren reprendiéndola apareció de la nada. Probablemente esa sería la reacción del senpai si algo así llegara a pasar. Agitó su cabeza para borrar esas imágenes ¡No quería! Definitivamente, odiaría la idea de que Tsuruga-san supiera de la proposición de Shoutaro. Estaba decidida a que jamás en la vida se enteraría de lo sucedido.

—¿Es que acaso te interesa ese sujeto? —soltó Sho. Justo cuando pensaba que no volvería a abrir la boca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Eres tonta? —cuestionó exasperado—. Te estoy preguntando si Tsuruga Ren te interesa.

—Claro que me interesa —admitió—. Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender de él.

Shoutaro colocó una mano en su frente, y suspiró completamente irritado. —No era eso lo que quería saber. —De un momento a otro, el chico se posicionó delante de ella—. Kyoko —La mirada que le dirigió era firme—. No creo que debieses fiarte de él.

Su rostro reflejó indignación ¿Cómo osaba insinuar que Tsuruga-san no es confiable? Era el individuo menos apto para sostener tal cosa.

—¿Por qué dices tantas tonterías?

—Hablo en serio. Ese hombre debe tener malas intenciones, tal vez sólo vaya a utilizarte.

Lo miró con extrañeza ¿Estaba perdiendo el juicio? Aquí el único que alguna vez se aprovechó de ella, fue él ¿Cómo es que venía y le advertía sobre su senpai? ¡Su senpai! El hombre de intachable moral, que además siempre estaba dispuesto a sacarla de cualquier aprieto que se le presentara. De todas las personas que conocía, Tsuruga Ren sería el ultimo en darle la espalda. Bueno… pensar de esa manera era demasiado de su parte, sentirse con la seguridad de que nunca se burlaría de ella y estaría de su lado, podría ser muy pretencioso; sin embargo, había algo que le indicaba que las cosas eran así.

—No va a traicionarme —murmuró. Una extraña sensación recorrió la boca de su estomago al darse cuenta de la tranquilidad que percibió en su voz ¿De verdad fue ella quien dijo eso? Por un momento, le pareció que quien habló fue alguien más. Era ridículo, no necesitaba muchos fundamentos para creer ciegamente en Ren, y justo ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

Shoutaro continúo la guerra de miradas con cierta seriedad. No comprendía porque aparentaba ser el amigo angustiado, en primer lugar, el mayor traidor estaba ahí mismo, fingiendo algo que no sentía. Sus maneras de proceder eran indudablemente muy confusas, tal vez su ego fuese tan grande como para pretender que ella cayera de nuevo en sus garras; pero ya no era tan tonta como antes ¿Es que a pesar de su empeño él nunca lo vería?

—Eres tan terca —comentó, para luego lanzar otro suspiro y apartarse un poco—. Cuando ese tipo te haga algo…

—¿Hacerme que? —intervino—. ¿Tengo que recordarte quien fue él que me trajo hasta aquí a base de engaños? Sólo una persona en la vida ha sido capaz de utilizarme sin tener el más mínimo remordimiento. Afortunadamente, no fue demasiado tarde para mí.

Sho respingó ante lo mencionado, o tal vez sólo fue su imaginación. El hombre mono carecía de integridad, no podía estarse sintiendo culpable a estas alturas.

Para ser sincera, tenía muchas cosas que recriminarle, y el simple hecho de hacerlo era como aceptar que aún no olvidaba la herida en su corazón, y por ende, no lo olvidaba a él. Iba totalmente contra sus principios, además de que a todo eso se sumaba la peculiar y atemorizante sensación de que Ren no estaría de acuerdo para nada con eso. No es que fuera a importarle todo lo que ella hiciera ¿Verdad? Pero de cierta forma, era como si le debiese justificaciones de todo.

La tensión se percibía en el aire, debían salir rápido de ahí, sino terminarían luchando a muerte, o en el peor de los casos, comprometidos; pues una vocecita en su mente le sugería que siendo la esposa de Shoutaro podía completar su venganza sin usar la actuación, hacer su vida imposible y de paso cumplir con la deuda que tenía con los padres del chico. En el instante que apareció la posibilidad, el celular sonó de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas tan enfermas, y vio en la pantalla el nombre de su senpai.

No… No podía hacer tal cosa, de ningún modo podía decepcionarlo de esa manera. Tsuruga-san esperaba para ella algo mejor, que triunfase en su carrera, que se convirtiera en una persona grandiosa, y no se dejara cegar por una venganza. Volvió a ser presa del horror de que él alguna vez se enterara de la clase de pensamientos que tuvo, y por otro lado, podría casi jurar que tenía alguna clase de súper poder que lo hacía irrumpir en los momentos cruciales.

Lamentablemente, Shoutaro se adueño de su celular una vez más, y respondió la llamada con el mismo tono altanero que uso antes. Luchó por arrebatarle el teléfono, e implorarle perdón a Ren; pero fue totalmente inútil. Sho podía esquivarla fácilmente, y cuando estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, colgó. La furia en ella se incrementó, y el desconsuelo la invadió. Se mantuvo de cuclillas en el piso durante un rato.

—¿Por qué te afecta tanto lo que ese tipo llegue a pensar? —Su estúpido amigo de la infancia estaba visiblemente molesto por su actitud, aunque no intuía muy bien la razón.

La verdadera pregunta aquí era: _¿Por qué le disgusta tanto a Sho que le de importancia a Tsuruga Ren?_ Sin embargo, era incapaz de formularla, le daba pavor la respuesta, por extraño que pareciera.

—¡Es mi superior, mi senpai! Le debo a él la mayoría de mis logros.

—Pensé que habías conseguido todos los papeles por tu cuenta.

—Si, así es pero…

—Le das demasiado crédito a Tsuruga Ren, no te entiendo.

—La que no entiende nada soy yo.

Shoutaro se limitó a observarla severamente. Era un lío.

Pasó bastante tiempo más antes de que un empleado del hotel les hablara diciéndoles que las labores de su rescate estaban por comenzar, y que la manager Shoko-san ya estaba al tanto del percance y se encontraba esperándolo ahí afuera. Por fin una buena noticia, la felicidad que la lleno al saber que pronto saldría de ahí fue exteriorizada en una sonrisa. Fuwa provocó un corto circuito en su alma, pero no pasaría a mayores; se marcharía de ahí en cuanto los trabajadores terminaran las reparaciones. Por primera vez apreció lo que era la libertad, se encargaría de agradecerle a los dioses por esta lección.

Los músculos que estuvieron tensos durante casi una hora, se relajaron. Sus facciones cobraron vida, se alegraba al saber que el mundo exterior volvería a desplegarse ante sus ojos en cuestión de un rato. Por el contrario, Shoutaro estaba serio y no despegaba esa mirada aprensiva de su rostro.

—Sobre lo que hablé de casarnos… —susurró. Era como si no quisiese que estuviera en paz. La palabra "boda" rellenó su mente haciéndola sobresaltarse. Levantó la cara para confrontarlo, esperaba oírlo decir que todo fue un juego infantil para importunarla—. Lo dije en serio —concluyó con toda la convicción del mundo. Una firmeza que jamás había visto en él, excepto aquel día cuando le pidió que vinieran juntos a Tokyo.

Se alarmó considerablemente, y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? ¿O sería que todo era un producto de su imaginación? Ya había dado por terminado con aquel tema, se esforzó mucho para restarle valor, se hizo a la idea de que fue sólo una equivocación ¿Por qué él actuaba al revés?

—No hablas en serio… —Permanecía incrédula.

—Kyoko, lo único que has hecho es repetirme una y otra vez que yo soy el principio de todos tus problemas…

_—¿Y hasta ahora lo notaste?_ —pensó.

—No es que me aflija ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, creo que me da igual. No puedo cambiar el pasado, y decir que me arrepiento no sería suficiente, además de que ni tú ni yo lo creeríamos. He obtenido lo que quería de ti; pero… no estoy satisfecho con eso.

Deseó asesinarlo a sangre fría ahí mismo, que mas daba si su manager la demandaba, si sus fans la acosaban, o si los medios de comunicación la tachaban de psicópata. Unos años de cárcel valdrían la pena por ser la causante de la tortuosa y lenta muerte de ese cretino.

—Hacerme pagar es tu sueño ¿Cierto? —continuó el muchacho—. Es la única manera en que tú estés conforme. Tomaras de mí, lo que yo tome de ti. Es un trato justo.

—¿Insinúas que siendo marido y mujer podré cumplir con mi venganza?

—Me harías la vida imposible, podrías aprovecharte completamente de eso para hacerme caer. Yo no me quejaría.

—¿Por qué motivo? ¿Por qué me dejarías hacer tal cosa?

—Ya te lo dije. No estoy satisfecho.

Masoquista, enfermo, sádico ¡Subnormal! Tenía muchos adjetivos que darle a Fuwa Sho. No distinguía las intenciones tras su discurso, y mucho menos le creía ¿Qué obtendría él a cambio? Reapareció en su mente la hipótesis de que su carrera se ensombreciera, ya que todos verían a "la esposa de Fuwa" no a Kyoko. Si eso es lo que buscaba, entonces era algo muy sucio.

—Ni hablar —dijo convencida—. Yo no me casare nunca. Me niego rotundamente, Shoutaro… ¿De verdad estas bien? El encierro en este lugar debió afectar las pocas neuronas que tienes.

Creyó que con eso se safaria de esa absurda discusión. Era increíble la cantidad de sentimientos que removía en su interior; aun así no cedería. Ahora ella era una persona totalmente diferente a la chica que llego ilusionada a esta ciudad, contaba con nuevas metas, amigos y sueños propios. No sería la segunda de nadie jamás. La Kyoko actual era muy lista, no recobraría la insensatez de la Kyoko de antaño.

Sho no se inmutó por su rechazo; ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir, acomodó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acorralándola contra la fría pared del ascensor, sin darle oportunidad de moverse un centímetro.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que le impulsaba a comportarse así? ¿Qué quería de ella realmente? No le demostró lo aturdida que se encontraba, hizo uso de su mejor semblante, y aguardó a que él hiciera algo.

—Siendo sincero —dijo, sonriendo con cinismo—, no me deshago de la idea de monopolizarte, y supongo que debo darte a cambio la satisfacción de verme derrotado sólo por ti. Puedes llamarle a esto "amor" si así lo deseas.

* * *

Si estas leyendo esto, te lo agradezco *-*

Como dato adicional (?) Bishamonten es uno de los 7 dioses de la fortuna según el folclore japones.

Ah~ De verdad no quise tardarme tanto, peeeero fue inevitable .-. ojala la espera haya valido la pena, si les gustó entonces mi objetivo esta hecho ;D

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	4. La persona al otro lado

¡Saludos! Vuelvo después de haberme retrasado de nuevo, gomen :P

pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto, las partes en cursiva son recuerdos.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La persona al otro lado ~ el punto de vista de Mogami Kyoko. Segunda parte.**

Amor… Esa palabra tan dulce e inquietante. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que alguien la dirigiría hacia ella, mucho menos que la persona quien lo hiciera sería precisamente Sho. Durante años desperdició sus energías buscando que él lo dijera, ahora prefería no haberlo escuchado. Debía ser propio de los humanos el ser así de egoístas, teniendo lo que tanto han anhelado y despreciándolo.

La intensidad que hubo dentro de aquel ascensor se guardaría ahí por siempre. Era un tema que aunque no podría posponer toda la vida, deseaba olvidar durante bastante tiempo. No estaba preparada de ninguna forma, tampoco creía haber actuado del mejor modo; pero sus ideales fueron defendidos hasta el final. Shoutaro era su primer amor, mas no lo dejaría ser su verdugo.

Cuando los hombres encargados de rescatarlos, anunciaron que encenderían el elevador, sintió una ligereza en sus pies difícil de explicar. Un sonido familiar, la iluminación de los pasillos del hotel, y el rostro de su senpai, fue con lo que se topó al abrirse las puertas. Corrió rápidamente hasta alcanzarle.

—¡Tsuruga-san! —gritó mientras le daba un fugaz vistazo a todo. El mundo no había cambiado en lo absoluto durante el rato que permaneció encerrada en aquel lugar; sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de ella—. De verdad lo lamento mucho, hacerlo venir hasta aquí… ¡Lo siento! —Antes que cualquier otro asunto, decidió que lo primordial era hacerle ver lo apenada que estaba. Tsuruga Ren quien siempre cumplía con una dura agenda, perdió su valioso tiempo por una novata. Además esa disculpa también iba por el modo tan idiota en que dudó dentro de aquel ascensor. Por sus vulnerables sentimientos merecía ser reprendida por él.

—Mogami-san, no hay porque disculparse —La sonrisa que le brindó fue sincera. Sus demonios comenzaron a derretirse comprobando que el hombre frente a ella no estaba enojado. Logró disimular el susto que se llevo cuando él coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros, por un momento juro que había leído sus pensamientos, y que iba a aplicarle una llave de judo como castigo.

—Kyoko-chan que bueno que te encuentres bien. —dijo Yukihito.

—Yashiro-san, también gracias a ti por venir hasta aquí —le contestó con todas sus ganas, feliz de que estuviera presente, ya que podría salvarla si Tsuruga-san sospechaba algo.

—Ni lo digas Kyoko-chan, sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte, además Ren se encontraba bastante preocupado ¿No es así? —El senpai asintió a sus palabras.

—Ya veo —murmuró, girando su rostro levemente ¿Es que acaso era una desvergonzada? ¿Por qué se sentía contenta por este detalle cuando en realidad debía sentir culpa? Se sonrojó pensando sobre su tonta manera de proceder. Tsuruga-san no debería molestarse por alguien como ella, que por momentos estuvo a punto de ceder a la venganza.

—Kyoko-chan, me da gusto que tú también estés bien —La manager de Sho espero el momento oportuno para dirigirse a ella.

—Shoko-san… gracias —respondió. Había olvidado por completo que se encontraban a un lado suyo.

Recordó también a los valerosos empleados que la rescataron, y que aún estaban ahí haciendo unos últimos ajustes para evitar futuros incidentes. Iba a agradecerles fervientemente por su trabajo cuando su vista interceptó al cantante. La veía como si estuviese diciéndole que estaba inconforme, como si las cosas no hubiesen quedado lo suficientemente claras.

Quedo envuelta en esa pequeña discusión de miradas con el estúpido chico hasta que Yashiro-san intervino. Fue como si de pronto la sacaran de una burbuja, o como si su conciencia regresara de algún largo viaje por el espacio.

—¡Perdón! Seguramente tienen muchos pendientes, no se preocupen más, podemos irnos —dijo. Sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas de la vergüenza. Ya había pasado una hora entera con el cabeza de cerdo como para encima querer prolongar más esa agonía.

Tsuruga-san aceptó irse de ahí, incluso se veía aliviado de que ella lo pidiera, supuso que era porque quería continuar con sus labores. Se despidieron educadamente de todos —Sho sólo dio una reverencia por petición de Shoko-san y se marchó—, agradeció con todo el corazón a esos empleados, y luego obtuvo una pequeña canasta de frutas que el gerente del hotel le obsequio como disculpa a todo lo ocurrido. Se fue de ahí jurando que usaría las escaleras de ahora en adelante, así tuviera que subir 20 pisos.

Con el aire fresco golpeando sus mejillas, era más sencillo deshacer los nudos dentro de su cerebro. La vida puede dar miles y miles de vueltas inesperadas sin que puedas hacer algo para remediarlo. Mirar hacia adelante con confianza en que lo que viene será mejor es todo cuanto puedes lograr, quizás con eso fuera suficiente. Deseaba escuchar a alguien decir que estaba bien así, y que no debía profundizar más al respecto.

—¿Kyoko-chan, estas segura de que no quieres ir directamente a Daruma-ya? —Yukihito formulaba preguntas cada 5 minutos. Se veía ansioso de respuestas, todo lo contrario de Ren, quien sólo se dedicaba a conducir el vehículo extremadamente atento a las señales de transito.

—Es muy temprano para regresar, además algunas de mis pertenencias siguen en la oficina —explicó—. ¿O será que ir a LME los desviaría de la locación donde tienen trabajo?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró en contestar el manager—. Es sólo que debes estar agotada tras todo lo que viviste ¿Fue difícil, verdad? —Yashiro-san la miró esperando obtener una gran revelación, lo que la hizo dar un pequeño respingo. La verdad es que no quería entrar en detalles sobre el suplicio dentro del elevador, mucho menos con su senpai escuchando.

—Si, lo fue —admitió con un tono cansado para darle realismo a su frase. De no estar el actor ahí, habría gritado con todas sus fuerzas que la palabra "difícil" no definiría ni un 1% lo duro que fue permanecer cerca del enemigo.

—Me asuste bastante cuando Ren me contó lo que ocurría —comentó. Yukihito lucía como si no fuera a rendirse en obtener información impactante.

—_Yashiro-san debería trabajar para la prensa_ —pensó con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente—. No había modo de comunicarnos, fue de mucha suerte que Tsuruga-san me hablara.

—Entiendo. Casi como si fuera el destino ¿Cierto? —pronunció radiantemente—. Y hablando de "destino" ¿Cómo fue que quedaron atrapados ahí? ¿Te encontraste con Fuwa Sho por casualidad?

—No, él ya estaba ahí cuando yo entre, pero lo note segundos después, y encima casi al mismo tiempo el ascensor se detuvo —respondió. Luego su rostro se ensombreció con terror, al darse cuenta de que Yashiro-san era un experto para hacer hablar a las personas, ella ni siquiera tenía las intenciones de contar todo aquello, todo fluyo como por arte de magia.

—Oh, ya veo. Debiste sentirte muy frustrada, con alguien a quien no soportas y sin hacer nada —opinó—. ¿Por qué realmente no hicieron nada, verdad? —Arrastró cada una de las palabras de esa pregunta. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo ¿Era esto un interrogatorio? De no ser porque sabía que él era un manager, podría decir que era miembro destacado del FBI. Sus manos se aferraron al asiento del automóvil con vehemencia ¿No iba a torturarla para que confesara todo o si? ¡No había cometido ningún delito!

—¿No estas yendo demasiado lejos? Pareces un oficial de la policía internacional o algo así. —Después de largos minutos de silencio, Tsuruga Ren al fin hablaba. Kyoko lo observó con sorpresa, él estaba pensando justamente lo que ella.

—Pero… —Yashiro hizo un puchero—… sólo estoy cerciorándome de que Kyoko-chan se encuentre bien, porque la noto muy callada.

—Es algo normal. Estés con quien estés, permanecer cerca de una hora encerrado es desgastante. —La chica asintió ante las palabras de Ren.

—Gracias por preocuparse —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero todo esta bien, es verdad que Sho y yo discutimos todo el rato e incluso llegue a planear algo para asesinarlo ahí mismo —Yukihito la miró con asombro cuando confeso eso—. Afortunadamente, no ocurrió nada grave. —Vio como el manager relajaba su postura. Luego, transcurridos unos segundos, ella se encogió con pánico ¡Otra vez estaba haciéndola hablar sin pensarlo! ¡Magia! Tenía que ser algún tipo de magia negra.

La atmósfera dentro del auto se volvió confusa, por algún motivo Tsuruga-san y Yashiro-san parecían estar bajo tensión. Al menos, el extraño interrogatorio había terminado, y si tenía suerte, olvidarían ese día por completo. Estaba auto-convenciéndose de ello cuando Yashiro explotó sin razón aparente.

—Si realmente no ocurrió nada grave ¿Por qué tu cara dice todo lo contrario, Kyoko-chan? —El tono que uso fue exageradamente dramático, como una novia reclamándole a su novio el haberlo visto con otra chica.

Percibió como el aura de su senpai se volvía fría, eso quería decir que estaba furioso, no había duda de ello. La tensión de antes se hacía mucho más notoria en estos instantes. Temió por su vida —aunque ella no fuera la culpable de su enojo—, e internamente comenzó a rezar y pedir piedad por su alma en el más allá.

Contrariamente a lo esperado, Yashiro-san mostró valentía al ignorar la clara amenaza que se cernía sobre él —¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? —cuestionó.

La pregunta ahondó en su mente más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Confianza… por supuesto que les tenía confianza, y por eso mismo no se atrevía a decir nada ¿Cómo podría? No quería involucrarlos en esto. La manera en que Sho y ella se habían enfrentado, los temas que tocaron y la rara sensación en su pecho al descubrir cientos de cosas en tan poco tiempo, no era algo que pudiese decir porque si.

—¡Kyoko-chan! —insistió el hombre en medio de una especie de berrinche, al no recibir respuesta. Estaba completamente fuera de si. Por otra parte, Ren lucía cada vez más molesto.

—¡Les tengo confianza, claro que si! —dijo sin dudarlo.

—Mentirosa —Yashiro la miraba con pequeñas lágrimas fingidas en los ojos. Kyoko sintió entonces su cuerpo temblar con pavor.

—No quiero que me malinterpreten —murmuró—. No quiero que piensen que no confío en ustedes… —Tragó saliva fuertemente—… Todo esto es culpa de ese idiota sin modales, todo esto es porque él dijo que me amaba ¡Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ello!

Los rostros de ambos hombres se desencajaron, y Kyoko lloró en sus adentros el ser tan débil ante la magia. Confeso sin más ni menos lo que pasaba, incluso aunque juro que nunca lo haría. Miró profundamente angustiada el respaldo del asiento de su senpai ¿No podía ser esto un mal sueño? ¿De verdad él escuchó tal cosa? Preferiría que nunca se hubiese enterado de eso. Luego su mirada recayó en el otro hombre que aún estaba inclinado hacia ella, observándola como si fuese un fantasma o un monstruo, se veía pálido de la impresión.

No podía culparlo, ella torpemente cedió ante sus poderes malignos, y dijo algo inesperado. Shoutaro no era el tipo de hombre que se fijaría en ella, y ella no era la clase de chica que tomaría en serio aquella declaración; pero lo que les gritó indicaba todo lo contrario. Recordó con indignación el forcejeo que mantuvo con Sho después de que le dijera que quería monopolizarla y que a eso se le podía llamar amor. Los golpes y patadas no borraron eso de su mente.

Después de aquello, permanecer en ese lugar con Shoutaro se hizo algo más que un suplicio, de hecho, ser torturada habría sido más soportable. Aunque en estos momentos ya se sentía así con el silencio sepulcral por parte de los dos hombres al frente del automóvil. Yashiro-san no habló más ¿Escuchó lo que dijo, cierto? ¿Por qué no comentó nada al respecto? No se atrevió a exteriorizar sus dudas, y dejo que el tiempo fluyera. Dio un último vistazo hacia el asiento que ocupaba Ren, sólo su cabello era visible para ella desde ese ángulo, y agradeció profundamente no toparse ahora con su mirada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—_¿Qué tan bien se conocen él y tú?_

—_¿Aún insistes con eso? —preguntó con enfado. No es que le incomodara hablar sobre su senpai, de hecho, podía pasarse horas alabando sus talentos, y maldiciendo su temperamento, además de esas costumbres extranjeras que tanto la desconcertaban; pero definitivamente, Sho era el último espécimen de vida con el que charlaría sobre ello._

—_¿Vas a responderme? —La miró con tanta dureza que se quedo paralizada—. ¿Por qué si ese hombre dice estar tan ocupado, gastara su tiempo en venir por ti?_

—_La gente en el medio esta consciente de que soy como su pupila, si me involucro en escándalos, él también podría verse afectado —Era algo más que lógico._

—_¿Se toma tantas molestias sólo por eso? ¿Crees que lo que haga una novata realmente desprestigiara a alguien como él?_

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Las cosas comenzaban a parecerle cada vez más confusas ¿A que punto quería llegar Shoutaro?_

—_Ningún hombre se preocuparía tanto por una mujer, ni haría tantos esfuerzos sin esperar una recompensa a cambio._

—_Para tu información, no todas las personas piensan igual que tú. Tsuruga-san no es esa clase de hombre, además no tengo dinero ni nada valioso que darle —respondió. Las absurdas ideas de ese chico no la engañarían, jamás pensaría mal de su senpai._

—_No lo entiendes, todo lo que quiere es esto —dijo él, señalándola con un dedo._

En aquel momento tuvo una extraña sensación, las palabras de ese idiota cobraron cierto sentido ¿Qué pasaba si eso era verdad? Si la amabilidad de Tsuruga-san se debiera a algo más. Ella no era una tonta —al menos, no por completo— y en varias ocasiones pensó que su sonrisa gentil llevaba impregnado cariño dentro, un cariño que sólo iba dirigido a ella. Era algo a lo que no se aventuraba a pensar, sin embargo, en aquel instante con Sho, aceptó la posibilidad de que fuera así.

Ahora, mirando el respaldo de su asiento, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el silencio por parte del actor era precisamente por esa razón ¿Le incomodaba saber que Shoutaro hizo algo como aquello? No, tal vez no le importaba en absoluto. Revolvió su cabeza para sacar todas esas barbaridades de su mente, nunca antes se había detenido a sospechar de las intenciones de Tsuruga-san, para ella algo así era un tema tabú.

Tenía que acomodar todo dentro de su cerebro, sus demonios corrían de un lado a otro tratando de poner un orden. Pensamientos que no debían siquiera ser mencionados salían a montones, y sus pequeños amigos intentaban tapar la fuga desesperadamente.

No hubo más palabras por parte de nadie dentro del automóvil, el silencio se prolongó hasta llegar al estacionamiento de LME donde Yashiro salio deprisa con la excusa de recoger algunas cosas para luego ir a cumplir con su agenda. Ella se quedo completamente sola en el coche con Tsuruga-san, quieta y sin saber realmente que decirle, ni siquiera una cordial despedida podía salir de su boca.

Por segunda vez en el día se hallaba en una posición difícil. Aunque no hubiera hechos físicos que lo demostraran, sabía perfectamente que algo no marchaba bien.

—Yo… —Comenzó a balbucear—… No le quito más su tiempo. Discúlpeme por los inconvenientes de hoy, y muchas gracias por traerme hasta acá. —habló con rapidez, entre más pronto terminara con esto sería mejor. Fue tan casual como su nivel de actuación le permitía.

Se bajo del coche sin esperar una respuesta, pero al pasar frente a la ventana del conductor se detuvo, como si una fuerza le impidiera irse de ese lugar. Ren dirigió su rostro hacia ella finalmente, y Kyoko pensó que vería al mismísimo diablo; no obstante, él mostraba una expresión relajada. No sabía si alegrarse por ello.

—No te preocupes, Mogami-san —dijo simplemente.

Ella no comprendía del todo porque si la tranquilidad de Tsuruga-san era genuina, la hacia sentirse tan angustiada. Tan sólo tuvo fuerzas para asentir levemente.

—Y disculpa a Yashiro, nosotros no deberíamos inmiscuirnos en tus asuntos personales —agregó.

—No… yo… ¡No es eso! De verdad no hay nada que ocultar, sólo creí que no era primordial contarlo —se apresuró a decir. El sentimiento de haber hecho algo malo empezaba a invadirla.

—No tienes que explicarme nada. —Sonrío.

—_¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera en problemas?_—pensó, al ver al actor tan calmado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Ah… no, no es nada. Me retiro. —contestó, empezando a caminar.

—Por cierto, Mogami-san —la llamó, cuando ella estaba algunos pasos más frente al auto—. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba afuera en aquel momento? Cuando gritaste mi nombre adentro del elevador.

Se tensó al oírlo y su cara adquirió un color rojizo ¿Cómo era posible? No se esperaba que él la hubiese escuchado, y que a estas alturas preguntara por el motivo. No se giro por miedo a que él notara su nerviosismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_—Debo admitirlo, eres distinta de la chica que era mi compañera de juegos en la infancia —pronunció Shoutaro—; pero no por eso tus viejas costumbres cambiaron. Una parte de ti sigue preocupándose por mí._

—_¿De verdad lo crees?_

—_¿A quién engañas? Siempre ha sido así._

_Sonrío ante esa idea. —¿Cuándo veras más allá de tu conveniencia? Definitivamente son tus costumbres las que no han cambiado en nada —reflexionó. Por primera vez, se detenía a meditarlo. Desde que eran niños, Sho era así, sólo que ahora no había algo como el amor impidiéndole ver la realidad._

—_Hemos permanecido juntos durante mucho tiempo, por eso lo sé. No importa lo que he hecho, tú seguirás..._

_—¿Podrías dejar de hablar como si lo supieras todo? —interrumpió—. Deja de subestimarme, recuerda que fue gracias a ti que aprendí la lección: No todos son capaces de mantener un sentimiento por la eternidad._

_—¿Sentimientos eternos, eh? Son sólo cosas de cuentos de hadas, Kyoko._

_—Eso es lo que creí después de aquel día en que te escuche charlando con Shoko-san, pero... —Pero entonces, luego de conocer a diferentes personas, lo entendió. El amor de María por su madre y su padre, el cariño de Okami-san y el jefe, incluso sus propios sentimientos por Corn, cada uno de ellos duraría por siempre._

_—¿Y dirás que hay alguien más a parte de mi a quien puedas dirigirlos?_

_—No es que sea imposible._

_—¿En serio? ¿Quién podría ser así de importante? ¿A quien más podrías querer de esa manera?_

_No es que tuviera una respuesta definitiva para esas cuestiones; pero desde que era una niña siempre soñó que al bajar de una gran carroza blanca y abrir las puertas de un enorme castillo, la persona al otro lado sería la que el destino había elegido para ella. Tal vez durante años pensó que vería a Sho en aquel bello lugar; sin embargo, si ahora indagaba en esa caja prohibida de su corazón, con quien se encontraría sería..._

—_¡Tsuruga-san! —gritó, guiada por el enojo que le provocaba oír las expresiones tan altaneras de ese cabeza de cerdo. Sentía como si estuviese perdiendo ante él, al ser incapaz de demostrarle que no era el único en su vida. _

Jamás se imaginó que Ren estaría ahí arriba y que la potencia de su voz llegaría a sus oídos. Aquello fue sólo un impulso en el que su nombre había sido el primero en acudir a su cabeza, o eso era lo que pretendía creer. Ella, quien juró nunca volver a enamorarse, no podía decir ahora que faltaría a su promesa.

En aquel ascensor se suscitaron muchas cosas a las que no deseaba enfrentarse, tantos conflictos que no sabía por donde empezar. El alarmante sonido de candados abriéndose era lo que más temor le causaba, y decidió entonces fingir que nada sucedía.

—Había eco —dijo, como respuesta a la pregunta de su senpai, luego huyó casi despavorida. No quería girarse y ver su semblante apacible de nuevo, no quería averiguar si él era la persona al otro lado, la que se interponía entre ella y el abismo.

* * *

Ojala que les haya gustado! :3

Gracias a quienes esperaron para leerlo y me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza (cofesqueestuveviendohanayoridangocof) xD Aprovecho para decirles que saldré de vacaciones alrededor de un mes, y por ello no quería irme sin actualizar (coftendranqueesperarmedenuevocof) lamento los inconvenientes, pero me pondré seria al volver x3!

Bueno, hasta entonces!


	5. El cliché de los enamorados

¡El cliché ha revivido! En realidad nunca murió, pero lamento mucho si pareció que había sido así xD

En fin, después de un considerable período de tiempo, les traigo el quinto capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: el cliché de los enamorados ~ el punto de vista de Kotonami Kanae.**

Esa mañana no era precisamente la mejor de todas. Un incidente durante el desayuno, un par de taxis que la pasaron de largo en la calle, y un ligero dolor de espalda indicaban que este día sería como pocos. Se decía a si misma que la mala suerte no existía, y que esta racha de eventos problemáticos se terminaría al llegar a la oficina. No importaba si iba con retardo, al fin de cuentas repondría el tiempo perdido con su arduo trabajo.

Convencida totalmente de que la fortuna era cosa de supersticiosos, terminó su recorrido frente a la puerta de la sección más solicitada durante estos días: La sección Love Me, donde lamentablemente se hallaba atrapada hasta no cumplir con las expectativas del presidente más extravagante que alguna vez conoció. Suspiró sabiendo que aquí comenzaban sus tortuosas labores.

Si en algún momento pensó que las horas pasarían sin novedades, entonces había estado equivocada. En cuanto la puerta fue abierta se topó con la miseria encarnada en persona. Una imagen tan surrealista que creyó que aún seguía durmiendo, y esto era sólo un sueño. Su compañera y auto-nombrada mejor amiga, Mogami Kyoko, veía hacia el vacío con un rostro inexpresivo, casi podía jurar que un aura oscura la rodeaba y hacía que el ambiente se sintiera tenso.

_Extraño_, ese fue el primer adjetivo que vino a su cabeza ante la situación que se presentaba a sus ojos. _Miedo_, fue lo que experimentó al colocarse junto a ella sin que hubiese la típica reacción de siempre ¿Donde estaba la cabeza hueca que se lanzaba a sus brazos con felicidad? _Intriga_, fue lo que la impulsó a tocar el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención.

—¿Pasó algo con aquella mujer inglesa, Ellie-san? —preguntó. No sonaba tan descabellado que ésta torpe la hubiese hecho enfadar, y que por eso Sawara-san o el presidente la reprendieran.

Kyoko giró lentamente hacia ella, totalmente pálida ¿No estaría exagerando un poco? ¿Qué cosa tan grave pudo suceder?

—No, todo marchó según lo planeado —respondió con un susurro.

_—¿Y entonces qué demonios te ocurre? —_Ansiaba gritárselo para acabar con la incertidumbre y seguir tranquilamente con su día de trabajo; pero sabía que no podía tratarla con tanta brusquedad. Se arriesgaba a llevar su estado de humor a un punto más crítico, donde no le convenía estar. Le dio escalofríos pensar en los ojos llorosos que Kyoko pondría y el "_¿Por qué me tratas así, Moko-san?"_ con el que la seguiría cual fantasma por todo LME (sabía que sucedería así por experiencias pasadas).

Arrastró una de las sillas y la puso frente al sitio donde la desdichada joven estaba sentada. Tenía dos opciones: no preocuparse por ella y fingir desinterés, o llegar al fondo de todo para hacerla volver a su estado original. Obviamente optó por la segunda, o de lo contrario no estaría allí, mirándola pacientemente a la espera de que hablara.

Miró la hora en su celular más de dos veces. Los segundos pasaban y su compañera no quitaba esa cara de depresión desoladora, tampoco prestaba atención a su presencia. Una pequeña vena comenzó a saltar en su cabeza ante la frustración que iba aumentado junto con el silencio de la habitación.

—¡Bien! ¡Me rindo! —dijo, levantándose de golpe—. Creí que querías hablar al respecto, pero veo que me equivoque. Sólo me ignoras así que me marcho —avisó. Estaba decidida a no volver a ocupar su valioso tiempo con esa tonta.

—Moko-san... sólo han transcurrido 10 segundos desde que te sentaste —contestó Kyoko.

Kanae exhaló—. Sabes que no me gusta aguardar demasiado.

Volvió a tomar asiento, y vio directamente a la cara de su amiga, quién ahora lucía como si llevara un combate a muerte en sus adentros—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres decirme que pasa?

La miembro número uno de Love Me abrió sus labios, aunque ningún sonido salió al aire. Parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Enredaba los dedos de su manos con nerviosismo, y sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojizo. Nunca antes la había visto así, debía ser algo demasiado grande para que tomara esa actitud.

—Yo... bueno, veras... ayer... —¿Qué era esto? ¿Una niña que apenas sabía hablar, o una estudiante novata impartiendo un discurso frente a una audiencia de más de 100 personas? Si continuaba balbuceando sin sentido la golpearía para que su cerebro mandara la señal correctamente a su lengua.

—¿Ayer qué? —la alentó a seguir hablando.

—Moko-san... ayer... —Como si lo que fuera a decir causara una gran conmoción en su alma, comenzó a sollozar de esa forma que tanto detestaba ¡Era el colmo!

—Da igual, si no vas a contármelo es tu problema —se paró nuevamente. Iba en dirección a la puerta cuando sintió pesadez en su cuerpo, como si pequeñas manos la detuvieran de las piernas y brazos ¿Qué sucedía? Esta sensación le era muy familiar. Al girarse encontró el rostro sombrío y con lágrimas de Kyoko.

—¡Moko-san no me abandones!

—¡Entonces deja de actuar así y explícame que ocurre de una maldita vez!

—No es algo sencillo —lloriqueó—. ¿De qué forma puedo decirte que ayer Fuwa Sho me propuso matrimonio en un elevador donde nos quedamos encerrados cerca de una hora, y que Tsuruga-san tuvo que ir por mí hasta ese lugar para luego enterarse de que Shoutaro insinuó que me amaba y eso me volvía loca?

Lo dijo tan veloz como un rayo, no obstante, Kotonami entendió perfectamente la oración completa. Su cara empalideció al oír esa bomba de información tan impactante, y sus pies se tambalearon como gelatina por la impresión. Casi se arrastró hasta la silla, y tuvo que respirar varias veces para procesarlo.

Kyoko, elevador, Shoutaro, matrimonio, Tsuruga Ren y amor. Ahí estaban las principales causas de que su fastidiosa amiga tuviera ese ánimo tan demacrado y tétrico. Ahora sentía algo de culpa por no haber sido tolerante desde un principio.

—Fue horrible. Como si los dioses estuviesen castigándome. —La chica empezaría a llorar de nuevo, pero tuvo la rápida reacción de taparle la boca y la nariz.

—Cálmate y dímelo todo, pausadamente y con los detalles que creas debo conocer. De lo contrario haré lo posible por evitarte el resto de lo que nos quede de vida —amenazó. Claramente no iría a tales extremos, sin embargo, con esta niña debía ser dura o no recobraría la compostura.

Kyoko asintió. Al soltarla le dio un pañuelo para que quitara el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Una vez que estuviera tranquila, podrían hablar profundamente de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace apenas un día.

Nunca creyó que tendría que transcurrir al menos una hora para lograr poner en cintura a su torpe amiga. La conmoción de los hechos la tenían al borde de la histeria, era un milagro que hubiese podido llegar a la oficina sin sufrir algún accidente _—_porque suponía que venía en su bicicleta_—_. Kotonami usó toda su paciencia, como cuando debía lidiar con sus pequeños sobrinos, y finalmente escuchó con sumo cuidado lo que ocurrió en ese hotel.

Una extraña sensación de querer ir y golpear a ese cantante fanfarrón la invadió cuando Kyoko le narraba la forma en que habló de su supuesto "amor" hacia ella. Fuwa Sho definitivamente era el tipo de hombre del que las mujeres deberían alejarse. No sabía por qué, pero oír sobre la proposición de matrimonio la molestó también. Decidió que no importaba que, nunca le permitiría aceptar tal barbaridad. La asesinaría si le insinuaba que casarse con él la ayudaría a cumplir su venganza.

Luego de darle un par de advertencias sobre esto, continuaron con la charla. Al momento de tocar el tema de la intervención de Tsuruga Ren, su compañera volvió a ser un río de lágrimas. Pudo notarlo de inmediato: su desdicha no radicaba del todo en su encierro accidental con Fuwa, sino en el hecho de que Tsuruga-san hubiese tenido que enterarse. Era obvio que ella no quería tener ningún malentendido con el actor.

Recordó el día de ayer, cuando Ren llegó a la oficina con una tonta excusa, y la mirada de decepción que puso cuando le dijo que su compañera había ido a un encargo especial. Pensó que tendría algún trabajo para ella, o que era realmente urgente lo que tenía que decirle, sin embargo, según las palabras de Yashiro-san sólo querían saludarla.

Si juntaba esto con aquello ¿No era claro lo que pasaba? Desde hace tiempo intuía que Tsuruga se interesaba en Kyoko de una forma no profesional; pero ahora, con tantas pistas evidentes ante sus ojos, podía vislumbrar mejor la situación: ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro ¿Qué otro motivo habría para que ella reaccionara de esa forma? O para que Ren se tomara la molestia de ir en su rescate.

—_El cliché de los enamorados _—pensó.

—Y entonces Tsuruga-san dijo que todo estaba bien ¡Pero yo sé que no es verdad! Posiblemente piense que soy una idiota, una muy, muy grande idiota por confundirme a éstas alturas por los sucios trucos de Shoutaro—concluyó Kyoko. Dando por finalizado el recuento de las últimas 24 horas.

Kotonami llevó una mano a su barbilla mientras meditaba con detenimiento—. Dime una cosa ¿Te sientes de verdad confundida por lo que Fuwa dijo?

Ella pareció dudar de su respuesta—. Pues yo...

—Si te lo tomaste en serio, Tsuruga-san tiene razón en pensar en ti como una idiota.

—¡No, por supuesto que no lo tome en serio! —protestó de inmediato—. No se trata de eso... es sólo que me sorprende como mejoraron sus técnicas para engañar. En aquel momento, creí por segundos que se había vuelto loco, y que su propuesta era real.

Kanae la observó seriamente—. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no veo el problema. Olvídate de ese sujeto y vuelve al trabajo. Por Tsuruga-san no te preocupes, si te aseguró que todo estaba bien deberías creerle.

—Pero Moko-san...

—¿Pero qué? ¿Hay algo más?

Kyoko negó con su cabeza, aunque no lucía convencida.

Suspiró, sabiendo que su amiga estaba más preocupada por lo que pensaba el actor que por otra cosa—. Habla con él.

—¿Eh?

—Si te quedaste intranquila con la actitud de Tsuruga-san, entonces ve y aclárale qué lo que Fuwa te dijo no te causó mayor impresión, y fue sólo el calor del momento.

—¿No sería algo estúpido? Quiero decir... él dijo que no importaba, y si voy a hablarle del tema de nuevo estaré demostrándole que a mi sí me importa cuando no es así, además...

—¡Espera! —exclamó frustrada—. Deja de complicarte. Si no tienes problema con Fuwa y crees que Tsuruga-san debe saberlo, díselo, sino sólo olvídalo.

—¡No puedo olvidarlo!

—Entonces haz lo que te dije.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No es tan simple!

—¿¡Por qué no!?

—¿Qué pasa si soy tan tonta como para soltarle que ese cabeza de cerdo me propuso matrimonio?

No había más dudas. La que tenía enfrente no era la joven que decía que el amor era innecesario, sino una completa y boba enamorada. Tal vez ella no lo notaba; pero su única preocupación era Tsuruga Ren ¿En qué momento ocurrió? Por más que rememoraba no lograba encontrar indicios de cuando fue que Kyoko comenzó a sentir algo por el actor.

—_De verdad debe gustarte mucho Tsuruga-san._ —Tenía ese comentario en la punta de la lengua, aunque se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta por miedo a la reacción de la chica. La conocía perfectamente como para saber que entraría en una crisis nerviosa si se lo mencionaba, ya que por lo que veía aún no era consiente de sus sentimientos. Podía imaginar muy bien lo que sucedería si se atrevía a abrir la boca...

_~Imaginación de Kotonami Kanae~_

_—De verdad debe gustarte mucho Tsuruga-san._

_—¿Qué? ¿Moko-san, estás insinuando que mis intenciones hacia mi senpai han sido manchadas por algo tan bajo como el amor? —exclama ofendida—. Mi decisión de no volver a amar es firme, cumpliré con mi palabra hasta el final._

_—Sólo es una sospecha ¿No es raro que te interese tanto lo que él crea?_

_—Eso es porque él es un ejemplo a seguir para mí. Dejara de darme consejos si piensa que no soy lo suficientemente competente para ser su kohai._

_—¿Qué tendrían que ver tus destrezas como actriz con tu vida privada? Eso no es relevante, Tsuruga-san es un hombre profesional y lo sabe, no te juzgara si decides tener una relación, aun cuando sea con Fuwa Sho._

_—Yo... Tú... Tienes razón, Moko-san —admite, con una cara pálida—. Soy yo quién busca que mis problemas personales afecten a mi senpai. Lo que él dijo es cierto, no tiene porque entrometerse, no pasa nada si no le cuento o le aclaro las cosas ¡Soy yo la que se preocupa demasiado por eso! Esto es malo, muy malo. Mi alma fue ensuciada, ya no tengo salvación._

_—Oye ¿No es una exageración? ¿Qué tendría de malo si...?_

_—¡Es verdad! —interrumpe—. Es una exageración decir que no tengo salvación cuando todavía no intento nada. Quizás mis impurezas puedan ser borradas ¡Claro! ¡Un exorcismo! Sacare las malvadas vibraciones de mi corazón. Moko-san, iré a un templo budista de las montañas, me recluiré y pasare los siguientes meses ahí —dice, mientras saca una maleta de quien sabe donde._

_—¿¡Qué demonios!?_

_—Tal vez me convierta en sacerdotisa, no lo sé; pero te escribiré ¡Lo prometo!_

Se agitó en la silla, sujetando su cabeza fuertemente ¡Esa tonta de Kyoko! ¿Sería capaz de hacer todo irracionalmente? ¿Llevaría este asunto a tales extremos? Las escenas en su mente no estaban en lo absoluto fuera de contexto, alguien como su compañera, reconocida por ser la brillante miembro de Love Me, realmente haría tal cosa dado el caso.

No había otra opción, lo mejor sería dejar todo como está. Si ella llega a descubrir sus propios sentimientos, los monasterios tendrán un grave problema entre manos.

—¿Moko-san? —La joven se inclinó hacia su asiento, moviendo los dedos frente a sus ojos para traerla de vuelta al mundo terrenal.

—No pasa nada —respondió, tosiendo levemente. Se calmó con rapidez para no levantar sospechas de lo que pensaba, empujó esas imágenes lejos y continuó—. En fin, dejando todo de lado, sólo puedo decirte que si no estás segura no hagas cosas de las que vayas a arrepentirte. Reflexiona, ha pasado poco tiempo y aún debes estar confundida por lo ocurrido. Después, cuando te encuentres mejor, haz lo que creas conveniente.

Kyoko la observó con detenimiento y asintió a sus palabras—. ¡Muchas gracias por escucharme, Moko-san! Ya me siento mejor —dijo, lanzándose a sus brazos. Kanae no hizo nada por esquivarla y la dejó colgarse de su cuello. Suspiró, temiendo que a partir de ahora las cosas se pusieran difíciles con el actor y el cantante revoloteando alrededor de ésta chica. Lo único bueno era que por el momento no volverían a tocar el tema.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mayoría de los set de LME solicitaron la ayuda de la sección Love Me para hacer la limpieza, y a pesar de que habían empezado con esas labores un poco tarde, no podían quejarse de la velocidad con la que avanzaban. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sus habilidades como ama de casa le permitían barrer y trapear esos suelos de una forma rápida y eficaz.

Kyoko por otra parte, lucía más animada —al parecer le gustaba sentirse útil y hacer este tipo de actividades—. Corría de aquí a allá sacudiendo, mientras los chicos de producción las miraban asombrados, haciendo todo tipo de comentarios como "las chicas de Love Me son realmente buenas en las tareas del hogar." Kanae se giraba a verlos molesta, y con un aura sombría que los hacía huir despavoridos del lugar.

—_Es mejor trabajar sin espectadores_—pensaba, terminando de encerar el piso. Exhaló con algo de cansancio, ya eran probablemente las 7 de la tarde, y el día se había pasado volando antes de darse cuenta.

—Moko-san, creo que acabamos con los encargos para hoy. Mañana podrán iniciar las grabaciones a primera hora.

—Bien —dijo con alivio—, deshagámonos de todo esto y vayamos con Sawara-san.

Tomaron unas bolsas de basura, las escobas y otros utensilios con los que limpiaron para llevarlos a su sitio. Iban en camino a la puerta cuando el celular de Kyoko sonó estrepitosamente, ella dejó algunas cosas en el suelo y vio la pantalla de su teléfono.

Fueron milésimas de segundo, pero pudo notar como el semblante de su compañera cambió radicalmente. Aplastó un par de teclas con nerviosismo y la canción de fondo se detuvo. Respiró entrecortadamente para luego sonreírle como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Era mi alarma, olvide que hoy debía iniciar el turno temprano en Daruma-ya —explicó sonriente como si con eso quisiera esconder algo terrible.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, si —aseguró, agitando sus manos—. Hay que apresurarnos, Moko-san. Yo dejaré las escobas y la basura, tú ve con Sawara-san.

—Ambas tenemos que firmar unos documentos ¿Recuerdas? Para que nos den los puntos de hoy.

—Ah, es cierto... ¡No te preocupes! iré en cuanto acomode todo. —Dicho esto, la empujó por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la suya, tomó las bolsas y corrió alejándose a gran velocidad.

Kanae suspiró, ya que no tenía más remedio que creerle y adelantarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La visión que tuvo al entrar a la oficina le dejó sorprendida y un tanto inquieta. El elegante Tsuruga Ren en compañía de su manager, platicaba con Sawara-san mientras bebía té—. _Esa conversación va para largo —_pensó, viendo que trataban algún tema con seriedad.

—Oh, Kotonami-san, adelante —dijo Sawara al notar su presencia. Los otros dos hombres se levantaron para recibirla también—. ¿Han concluido con sus tareas de hoy?

—Si.

—Muy bien, los papeles que deben firmar los deje por aquí —comentó, buscando entre las carpetas de su escritorio—. ¿Qué hay de Mogami-san? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

Vio de reojo como Yashiro-san y el actor la miraban con atención esperando saber que diría—. Se fue a acomodar los artículos de limpieza, vendrá en unos minutos. —contestó.

La idea de que Kyoko sabía que Tsuruga-san estaría en la oficina acudió a su mente. Tal vez el celular de la chica recibió un mensaje de él, y le mintió al decirle que fue la alarma. Ahora quizás, ella estaría escondida entre los trapeadores llorando desconsoladamente y deseando que su "senpai" se vaya de ahí.

—Tonta —susurró para si misma.

Sawara-san le entregó los documentos que debía firmar, y después de hacerlo le invitó una taza de té. Se acomodó también y los escuchó discutir sobre el horario de Ren, que al parecer tendría que ser modificado para aceptar un nuevo papel.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y su torpe amiga no se aparecía por ahí ¿Estaría esperando una señal que le indicara que ya no había peligro? No entendía porque ese afán de esconderse de Tsuruga, si simplemente debía aclararle lo sucedido, o fingir que ese día nunca ocurrió.

—Kyoko-chan ya se retrasó ¿No creen? —Al parecer, también Yashiro notó la tardanza de la chica.

—Esa jovencita se mete en problemas fácilmente, ayer nos sorprendió quedándose atrapada en el elevador de aquel hotel —mencionó Sawara—. No me extrañaría que otra vez haya pasado algo.

Tsuruga-san y Kotonami suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo, como si ambos hubiesen pensado "él tiene la razón." Por otra parte, el manager lució alarmado ante el comentario.

—¿Y si se quedó encerrada en el cuarto de limpieza? Se acabara el oxigeno si no vamos pronto.

—Yashiro-san, no hay forma de que algo así pudiera sucederle...

—En realidad ella es capaz de todo —intervino Moko-san—. iré a echarle un vistazo. —Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Te acompañaremos, Kotonami-san —dijo Ren. Los tres hombres la siguieron en su búsqueda por la miembro principal de Love Me. No podía culparlos, esa niña tenía el don de angustiar a las personas.

A Kanae le preocupó la actitud que mostraría Kyoko al verla llegar con Tsuruga Ren. Se sentía un poco nerviosa por el rumbo que podría tomar la situación, y la imagen de su amiga yendo a un monasterio le pareció cada vez más real—. _Espero que esto no se complique_ —pensó.

Al llegar al sitio donde se guardan las herramientas, no encontraron rastro de Kyoko. Las cosas estaban en su lugar, por lo tanto, ella había estado ahí; pero... ¿A donde se fue?

—Tal vez salió a tirar la basura —opinó—. Regresen a la oficina, yo iré por ella. —Sus palabras fueron inútiles. Yukihito insistió en que no estarían tranquilos hasta verla.

Pese a que aún no habían llegado a un acuerdo con el horario del actor, todos proseguían con la búsqueda de la joven como si se hubiese perdido en medio de la jungla. Moko-san consideraba que no debían tomarse tantas molestias, sin embargo, no trató de convencerlos.

Los contenedores de basura se hallaban en el estacionamiento, así que bajaron hasta allá con la esperanza de localizarla—. _Si es que no está escondida en otra parte, temblando del miedo al saber que Tsuruga-san está en LME._—Eso sería lo más seguro, aunque no podía decírselos en voz alta.

—Creí que lo había dejado en claro ayer. —Para su sorpresa, en cuanto estuvieron en el lugar, la voz de Kyoko llegó a sus oídos. Avanzaron un tramo preguntándose con quién podría estar hablando, puesto que su tono era un poco agresivo.

—A mi juicio, sólo evadiste el tema —Una voz masculina respondió. Kotonami se alarmó al reconocer al dueño de ésta. Vio a su lado como Ren también se dio cuenta de la identidad de la persona que conversaba con su amiga, mientras que Sawara-san no tenía idea de por qué de pronto el ambiente se puso pesado.

—¡Shoutaro! Te grité fuertemente lo que pensaba respecto a casarnos.

—¡Y eso no significa que te hayas negado! Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que sólo huiste por miedo a descubrir lo que realmente desea tu corazón.

El actor principal de LME, su manager y Sawara-san abrieron sus ojos de par en par, estupefactos por lo que acababan de escuchar. Moko-san sólo pudo temblar al ver por primera vez una expresión oscura en el rostro de Tsuruga Ren, anunciándole que una gran tormenta estaba por caer sobre su compañera del cabello naranja.

—_Esto es… ¡Muy malo!_

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer! y también a las personas que esperaron pacientemente a que se me ocurriera actualizar x3

Ojala no les haya decepcionado éste capítulo. Me siento mala por meter en aprietos a Kyoko tan rápidamente, pero es por el bien de la historia, supongo xD.


End file.
